Euverlèk gebroeker:Horton11
Wèlkóm óp g'm wikieë euver Mäörese. Doe maags dich in einem ózzer wieker e huuske koupe ziem dir det stömp. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 24, 2011 16:27 (UTC) :You can buy a house ;) And Flemish indeed is related :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 25, 2011 04:59 (UTC) ::Well, if you like old cities you could take a look at Gäörne, while Höffele is more like a village :) And of course our capital Saenteim. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 25, 2011 16:18 (UTC) House in Mäöres As we're busy strengthening our bonds, perhaps you could consider buying a home in Mäöres? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:38 (UTC) Yes, perhaps here: Höffele midbaer. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 16:42 (UTC) :Höffele? Sure :) Simply replace "TÖ KOUP" the same way as in Lovia. The colours are also the same :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:43 (UTC) Could I place my house on Groeatzieëkaaj 5. I know it's a store but I want the ocean view and I like that its in the old church square. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 16:45 (UTC) :Yeah, it's empty anyway :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:46 (UTC) Danke! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:50 (UTC) Bitte. HORTON11: • jun 13, 2012 16:55 (UTC) :Estebleef* ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:57 (UTC) Euverlèk:VK Die Ruuej Reaction. If you need a translation, let me know. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 21, 2012 09:52 (UTC) I understood spelers and sjoean, but could you translate the rest please? HORTON11: • jun 21, 2012 13:42 (UTC) :I agree with a player exchange. Did you already have a plan? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 21, 2012 13:53 (UTC) ::Perhaps he could trade Tonning for one of the midfielders at Arabian FC? HORTON11: • jun 21, 2012 14:05 (UTC) :::Okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 21, 2012 14:09 (UTC) He wants to trade Tónning for Kiessling :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 26, 2012 10:28 (UTC) Great! HORTON11: • jun 26, 2012 12:24 (UTC) Rieksregistraasje Hey, I just found out you should've been citizen for a very long time... Please let me know the following things about you, so I can add you to the citizen list :) #Your full name incl. middle names if any #Your gender #Your religion --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 sep 2012 14:40 (UTC) Well I don't currently have a character so I'll probably be the ambassador here. #Philip Benis-Hasselman #Male #Catholic. HORTON11: • 20 sep 2012 16:02 (UTC) :No problem, I'll add you to the list :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 sep 2012 16:08 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:12 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:56 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:56 (UTC) Three clubs In general, they are VK Die Ruuej, VK Sparta, and VK Saenteim. --OuWTB 17 jul 2014 10:11 (UTC) Ok, Great. 17 jul 2014 15:58 (UTC)